


don't judge a book by it's cover

by Spideymitch



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: an au where barba want's to become a writer.got this idea when I was up north with my aunt and they were talking about a writer who was a lawyer but now is a writer





	don't judge a book by it's cover

the sounds of the typewriter were evident as raphael struggled to type.

the sun set ove-

he ripped out the paper and crumpled it. this was his 5th attempt at trying to write. 

"you doing ok?" sonny asked, peeking his head through the door frame.

he could tell by the way his husband was hunched over the desk that things weren't going well.

"can you help me with this, I don't get all this writing stuff. how do people do this like it's nothing!" raphael shouted, frustrated.

sonny laughed and walked up to raphael, placing his hands on the smaller ones shoulders. raphael always loved when sonny gave him shoulder rubs.

"just write. don't worry about how it looks, just do it. I know you can." sonny said placing a small kiss on raphael's head. he ruffled raf's hair softly and felt raphael chuckle.

sonny pulled up a chair and sat next to his husband. he placed his head on raf's arm as raphael typed.

"sonnshine it's late, why don't you head to bed." raf suggested, but sonny shook his head.

"I wanna stay here for awhile." sonny said, drifting to sleep.


End file.
